Now and Then
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Peter could be trusted. But Peter didn't belong in Cooper's world. There was too much at stake.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or White Collar**

_Rick trailed the knife along his cheek, reeling in the tremors he felt from the teen. He buried his nose in the lose curls, flaring his nostrils, and making a show as he sniffed his shampoo. He smiled, nuzzling his temple with his nose before bringing his face down beside his to smile. The knife gleamed against his skin, tauntingly caressing his jaw. Terrified hazel eyes looked to the striking blue ones. Help._

"_No!" He shouted. Neal rushed forward but he was held back, frozen in place. "Don't touch him!"_

"_Neal…" He could hear Peter's voice in his ear but he ignored it. Instead he fought with everything he had. It wasn't enough. "Neal!"_

Neal jerked awake, his file that had taken sanction on his lap falling to the floor littering the carpet with notes. The strange brightness of New York's stormy afternoon sky making Neal's eyes burn. His heart beat against his chest in ways that would have bruised.

"Neal?" Peter questioned with a raised brow. The expression on Neal's face was enough to clue him not to touch the con man which in itself was alarming. A small grip on his shoulder or smack to the arm was the easiest way to ground Neal from his surreal high of his own thoughts. The con man didn't notice the rest of the room staring at his violent outburst.

A thought jumped in his mind. His usual grace was replaced with erratic thinking. If he played his cards right he could pass it off on their rather unusually gruesome case but right now this took priority. Running a hand through his hair, Neal jumped form his seat, making a hasty exit from the conference room, and pulling his cellphone from his pant pocket.

"C'mon… C'mon…" Neal whispered under his breath as he began to pace by the elevators. He could see Peter watching him, concerned as he continued his aggravated pacing. The dial rang with every level his heart dropped into his stomach. He ran a rough hand through his hair again about to turn to Peter for help. He was desperate and that wasn't something he was used to. But if he had to show all to Peter then he could do that. If that meant…

"Cooper?" The tired voice answered. Neal's heart stopped for a moment and he let out a low laugh in relief, his shoulders dropping. Neal plastered a smile on his face.

"Hey buddy," He said turning his back on Peter. "What's wrong? You sound tired."

"'m sleeping." The grumbled reply came. "I have the show this week."

West Side Story. He was Tony. Neal remembered. He had forgotten but now he remembered.

"How's that going," Neal asked, again keeping his distance from the others. He had been so close to baring it all. His worst fears seeping from the deep dark crevices from inside him and out to his friends and coworker who didn't know him like they thought. This life on the phone wasn't apart of their lives, this life of the con he had chosen. His heart still thundered from the all to real dream. They all had someone to lose, so did he. And he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Good. Are you going to come?" Blaine sighed knowing the answer.

"Not this one. Record it for me?" Neal could hear the nod and smiled. "How are you and Kurt doing?"

"…Fine." Blaine was not the con man in the family and he had Neal blushing with one word.

"Ew. Well," Neal scratched the back of his neck. "Er…Good to hear."

"Yeah."

_He really is tired, usually I have to remind him he has school in the morning. _Neal thought.

"Alright, go back to your nap, buddy. Break a leg tonight."

"'m'k. Love you Coop."

"Love you too. Bye."

"That sounds… serious." Neal jumped to see Peter behind him. "Are you and Sara…"

"We're thinking of marriage. Do you want to be my best man?" Peter stared long at Neal clearly seeing the deception. This was Cooper's life, not Neal's, and even though Peter was close, the only person in his life he could trust with Blaine, Peter didn't belong in Cooper's world. There was too much as stake.

**a/n: Just a little crossover and probably my only one but something I did to entertain myself. Listen I made college don't judge me! Senior second semester is meant for building up immunities and prepare for hibernation for college. **


End file.
